


Locked

by xiaolily96



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Locked

Chris脱掉灰扑扑的紧身制服冲了个澡，穿着简单的长裤T恤坐在拖车门口休息。今天的戏份已经结束了，Pratt刚拍完一场，见他有空便跑过来闲聊，星爵的武器被改成了可以发射泡泡的玩具枪，一扣扳机这些透明又梦幻的小东西便被喷射到空气里，在阳光下展现出彩虹的颜色，两个人聊着橄榄球，气氛很是欢快。

”怎么一直没看见Downey，马上就该到我们了......“Pratt随口提了一句，Chris的嘴角却微不可察地僵硬了一下。

”你们合作的怎么样？“Chris叉开了话题。

”哦，说起这个，虽然是第一次一起拍戏，我之前还以为Downey可能会.......你知道的，毕竟他是RDJ，但是完全没有，我必须要说他人真的很不错......“好友在一旁滔滔不绝，他表面微笑着，心里却没来由的烦闷。

很多时候人们听到RDJ的名字便想当然地把他被人和钢铁侠联系在一起，ChrisEvans也同理，路人们会认为他和美国队长一样正直刚毅，异常严肃。事实上Chris再也没有见过比Downey更温柔更友善的人，他在片场放了一根木桩子，大清早起来呼呼哈哈地练咏春，热情地和身边的人打招呼，擅长给来探班的小孩子们变几个糖果戏法，看起来像个没有烦心事每天乐呵呵的小老头。

当然有时候生活远不如看上去这般如意，全世界最好的Robert Downey Jr必然也会因为有些人和事情头痛，很遗憾的，至少百分之九十的烦恼根源都和Chris Evans有关。

Chris还记得不久前在房车里的对话，他虽然性格里又活泼跳脱的一面，但有时敏感细腻到会去思索在意之人说出的每一个词。他窝在椅子上低垂双眼，手里紧紧捏着看了一半的书，思绪像被抽出的磁带条那样混乱地缠在一起又开始在焦虑的边缘徘徊，Downey下了夜戏回来眼底早就带上疲态。也许这不是什么聊天的好时机，吵架的起因是什么Chris甚至都忘了，总而言之，他搞砸了。

”是我把你宠坏了，Chris。“男人最后仍旧只是无奈地叹了口气，关上房门离开。他吃了几片抗焦虑的药，蜷成一团窝在羽绒被里，鼻头发酸地进入梦乡。

Pratt被叫走去准备下一场戏，Chris伸了个懒腰起来走动着。他第二天一早睁开眼睛立刻就意识到自己干了什么混账事，只是从那天起在片场就再也没碰到Downey，刚才听Pratt说起下午的安排，他决定晚点收工，总能等到那人的。

突然前面的人群一阵骚动，Chris从睡梦中清醒过来，两个小时过去，按道理Downey这会应该已经在拍摄了，他直起身子往片场方向看了看，还是没见到熟悉的身影。Pratt见他还没走，拿着泡泡枪又靠近他做了个奇奇怪怪的滑稽鬼脸。

”不是说今天有你和Downey的对手戏吗？”

“唔，我记错了时间了，今天只有我和另一个Chris，太糟了。”话还没说完Hemsworth也凑过来卡住Pratt的脖子和他打闹。

他的运气真是坏透了，Chris耸耸肩，转身要进房车拿包，却听到旁边二人的嘴里突然冒出那个他急切寻找的名字。

“靠，Downey那辆古董车简直棒极了，七十年代，六十年代？”

“绝了，咱们这波刚欣赏完，Mark看到又带着一堆人冲过去看哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”

‘我讨厌你，Downey。’专属Downey的独家小脾气又上来了，车都在片场了人到底去哪了！Chris都在怀疑是不是男人故意躲着他了！

“嘀嘀嘀——”漂亮的古董雪佛兰科迈罗缓缓驶出人群，旁边两位狂野猛男甚至都发出了七年级小女孩的尖叫。Chris心里一动，扭过头来正好和驾驶里的Robert四目相接，这还不是最尴尬的，连Joe和Anthony都摘下耳机，所有人都等着Downey的下一部动作。

Chris不情愿地扯起嘴角，准备像往常一样在大家面前仍旧保持亲厚友好的关系，他仍旧微笑着走上前准备给下车的Downey一个拥抱，如大海般碧蓝深邃的双眼漫出一点惊喜，但旋即就被浓厚的疑惑所覆盖，最后不知怎么居然又带了点怒气。

“你的礼物。”男人焦糖色的瞳孔终于带来了亚特兰大的阳光，笑容满面仿佛之前的芥蒂从没存在过，颇为绅士地做了一个“请”的手势。

周围已经传来了口哨和欢呼声，Chris慢慢走近这辆富有年代感却又别具风格的科迈罗，轻轻抚摸线条明朗流畅的车身，他不知道老古董居然还能被漆成如此漂亮的颜色。Downey亲吻了他的面颊，拍拍后背示意Chris坐进去试试。

方向盘设计成了星盾的模样，他终于展颜，惊叹于设计的精妙，暂时把之前二人间的烦心事放到一边，仔细端详起车内的装饰，座椅的材质相当熟悉，Chris认定自己见过，却怎么也想不起来。

”Steve皮衣的材质，带我去兜个风吧。“Downey坐进副驾驶，体贴地帮他回答了这个问题，关上车门。他还能依稀听见Mark的尖叫声，摇摇头感叹这些六十代先生们，发动引擎驶出片场，他们确实需要一段二人独处的时间。

秋雨过后迟迟放晴，临近傍晚才难得见到碧空如洗，飞机穿过层叠的云朵留下几道杂乱的白色气流，和车里的气氛一样突兀。Chris捏着方向盘，心不在焉地行驶在公路上，身旁的男人倒是哼着歌目不斜视，气定神闲。

”我给这颜色起了个特别的名字：’融化的大兵绿‘，车行的人反复调整了十几遍，不知道在队长眼里够不够达到及格线，毕竟他对Stark家的男人和大楼都很挑剔。”Downey先开了口，这是他们常在片场开的玩笑，Steve和Tony总是颇有点欢喜冤家的意味，二人在这上面相当默契地达成过共识。

“为什么这么突然，Downey，今天只是再普通不过的一天。”Chris把车拐下公路，正好停在一大片迷迭香花田边，紫色的花瓣随风轻摆，沁人心脾的清爽香气顺着半开的车窗溜到他的鼻尖下，给紧绷的神经松绑。

“你总是记得我说过的每一句话，宝贝。”Downey转过头去看向Chris雕刻完美的侧颜，阳光毫不吝惜地用最耀眼的金色装点着本就已经过分漂亮的脸颊，亦真亦假，如梦似幻。他爱怜地牵起对方的手，真切地将温暖的亲吻印在年轻娇嫩的肌肤上，将爱意融进血液里。

”我记得，我当然记得，是你宠坏我的，也是你不要我了......“Chris的声音越来越低，这几天都是强打着精神拍戏，他知道自己不该如此矫情，但是每晚闭上眼，那几个字总是在脑海滚过，让他委屈的鼻腔发酸，牙齿打颤。

”我爱你，Chris，我只是错了，错在没把你宠的更坏，只要你的一根头发丝发出了不满，我都该立刻去满足你，去把这世界上最好的东西送给你，我的宝贝，你无法相信在没有你的日子里我是如何孤寂地自处，你就是我的世界，当你离开时，宇宙都在和我背道而驰......“Downey叹息着，他敏感的，柔软的小兔子，小蜜桃，他最心爱的，愿意付出一切的宝贝，即便要质疑世间千百万件事，也千万不要对他的心念产生动摇。

"对不起，daddy，我不该对你大吼的，甚至连原因我都忘记了......”Chris不好意思地笑了出来，他终于抬起眼看着自己心爱的，全世界最独一无二的Robert，甜蜜的爱意涌上心头，让他情不自禁地想要去亲吻对方嘴唇。

“谁在意呢.......于是我就在想，为什么非要等到节日，倾尽所有去奉献我的世界不分时刻——”

Chris狠狠地咬上了男人形状完美的唇瓣，近乎疯狂地亲吻着，灵活的舌头在口腔内热烈地纠缠，像是要把肺里的氧气全部耗尽。他跨坐到Downey身上，紧闭双眼沉迷在对方沉静温和的须后水味道里，胯部来回摆动磨蹭着男人半硬的下体，勾起烈火燎原。

”而世界总会回报热爱他的子民。”低沉诱惑的低语几乎要灼伤左耳。

一发不可收拾。

Downey的性器被Chris握在手里富有技巧地撸动着，他扯下宝贝碍事的休闲裤揉捏着圆润弹软如同蜜桃般诱人的臀瓣，手指在后穴的周围来回打转，引得身上人喘息连连，反过来坏心地用手指刮蹭着龟头，偏要他早早泄出来。

“嘶——”臀部结结实实地挨了一掌，Chris轻呼出声，这才不再胡闹老老实实地做起手活儿。早就分泌出不少肠液的湿润后穴被男人修长的手指拓开扩张。他当然不止满足于此，下身又开始扭动，模仿着性交的动作和指头玩起了骑乘，故意诱惑着daddy用那根粗壮硬挺的阳具把他操的支离破碎。

第二根手指加入，体内的充实感又深了几分，却仍旧不是他想要的东西，Robert没说错，他被娇纵惯了，于是便自作主张把湿哒哒的穴口对准性器慢慢坐了下去。他喜欢daddy插入时给予的痛感，真实地几乎令人落泪，那是他们拥有彼此的最好证明。Chris大口呼吸着像条濒死的鱼，额头渗出了密密的细汗，却仍旧将整根都吞了进去。

“唔.......宝贝儿.......放松点。”极致火热的内壁和柱身无缝隙地贴合，Downey差点没把守住就要缴械，二人一起呼吸着放松，上帝保佑，这辆科迈罗在他们做完之前别塌。

”可以了......daddy.......”Chris尝试地动了几下，适应了阳物的尺寸后酸麻的快感便从从脊椎开始顺着全身密布的细小神经发散到皮肤上激起颤栗。Downey抚弄着宝贝的阴茎，下身配合着节奏抽插起来，在体内摸索着探寻能让小公主放浪尖叫的敏感点。

“不.......快.......再快点......daddy......就是那......”他的小蜜桃惊叫一身，几秒后便舒服的呻吟出来，Robert加大操弄的力度，引得身上人喘息连连，双颊泛起潮红，眼神迷离，似乎就要到了。

“乖宝贝儿......和daddy一起？”Downey加快了手上撸动的速度，抽插十余下后将微凉的精液送进Chris体内。

“哦......要到了......要到了.....嗯——”他的小泡芙喘息着，终于是忍不住，内壁一绞，阴茎里白浊喷射而出，弄脏了daddy灰色的线衣。

Robert温柔地亲吻着Chris高潮后带着甜蜜余韵的双颊，双唇，脖颈，他怎么也爱不够。从十年前的第一面，第一眼望进那谭蓝色湖泊里，他就像在荒岛迷失已久的旅人，终于停下了探寻的脚步，安定地坐在岸边投下一颗鹅卵石，等待悠远却诚挚的回应。

——————————————————————


End file.
